Harry Potter and the Dark Angel
by PaladinKing
Summary: Harry Potter, left on the doorstep of the Dursley family is never found by his Aunt that next morning, or by anyone else, gone for eleven years. Raised by two mysterious figures, he is introduced to Hogwarts completely different than what the Headmaster expected. Creature!Harry, Smart!Harry, Independant!Harry, PowerfulNOTGodlike!Harry, No Dumbledore bashing
1. Prologue

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or Trinity Blood. I do not receive any money from the publication of this story, as sad as that makes me. :( Anyway this is my first FanFiction so I would appreciate any reviews or advice that others on this sight could give me,meaning, I don't care if you love it or hate it, but feedback on how I can improve is gladly accepted. Hope you enjoy Harry Potter and the Dark Angel! :)**

Abel Nightroad stood atop the tallest tower of the recently named Hogwarts castle. There was no moon in the sky this night and the darkness of the night held an eerie silence, a silence that screamed of a great sorrow that was to befall the castle and its inhabitants. As Abel stood gazing into the darkness the ever-present silence was broken by the sound of the trapdoor opening and the near silent sobs of the woman who had joined him at the top of the tower.

"He's gone," said Rowena Ravenclaw, her pale cheeks were stained a rosy red; evidence of the tears that were still running down her face. Her raven colored hair blew in the slight breeze as she looked towards one of the four people she had ever been able to relate to. She seemed broken, her arms wrapped around herself, her deep midnight blue robe not enough to keep the chill of both the night and her grief at bay. Her brilliant emerald-green eyes shone with hurt, even through the unnatural blackness of the Samhain night.

"I know," said Abel, his long silver hair flowed around his face in a sudden gust that stole over the tower. "So, what happens now, Rowena? What will you do?"

"I don't know, Godric's an idiot, he wants to go after him, but we all know it's useless, he's long gone by now. And what can I do? I can't leave our students, not now, not when they have been betrayed by one of their favorite professors. Not after what Salazar did to that poor child. Abel how could we not have known Salazar was performing such horrible experiments?"

"He fooled many people Row. He was a master Occlumens, as well as Legilimens, it would not surprise me if he was subtly invading and changing things in the minds of every person at the castle, gently pushing them away from the truth."

"What makes you so certain, Abe. Yes, Salazar was good, but was he better than you? You're the most magically accomplished being in the world, Abel, _the world_. Surely he can not have gotten away with that around you."

Abel simply smiled, it was time. He turned to face Rowena, his deep ocean blue eyes sparked with regret; he started to speak, "Row, he was never around me long enough for me to get a read on him, you know that, and the reason I'm so sure is that... I'I have been doing exactly that ever since I arrived here."

Rowena froze, the chill that had haunted her since she arrived upon the roof now unbearably frigid. She could not believe her ears, he'd lied to them. They had all kept their secrets, yes, even she, but to her knowledge they had never blatantly lied to each other. Her eyes shone now with fresh tears, she could not believe this, it was not possible, betrayed by two dear friends in one night. Abel sensed her distress and knew that there was only one way that this could end, and, unfortunately, he was right; she broke.

It was a subtle thing, a sudden intake of breath, a hand clutched at her chest, a solitary tear trailing down her cheek. Abel reached a hand towards her and from the far reaches of her vision, she saw his advance. Almost instantly she slapped away his outstretched hand, her face, before, grief-stricken now alight with fury and betrayal.

"How could you!" she screamed. "How could you lie to us, to your friends, to your family, to _me_? What could you have possibly done that would make us think any different of you? You could have come to any of us, told any of us! You could have come to me! But you did not! Now explain! Explain why you have betrayed me so!"

Abel stood for a moment to take in the what he saw before him. Here was his closest friend in a righteous fury that she had every right to, here was his closest friend demanding of him a secret that he had kept for as long as he could remember, and for Abel Nightroad, that was saying something. "I'll tell you...everything.

"Now there is something you must understand, Rowena, I have been keeping this secret for many years, and I need your oath that whatever is spoken here will remain here."

"And if I refuse?" queried Rowena her face adopting an indignant look, she had never been the greatest fan of oaths.

"Then I'll leave, and you will never see me again." said Abel, a pained look on his face he could not bear the thought of leaving Rowena behind, but if she could not keep his secret then he would have no choice. Abel looked Rowena in the eye to emphasize the seriousness of his statement, his kind ocean colored eyes had taken a sharpness to them; it was something that Rowena had never seen before, not from him, and Abel could tell, she did not want to see it ever again.

"Alright, alright. I, Rowena Helena Ravenclaw, swear on my life and magic to never reveal what is spoken between Abel Nightroad and myself without the express permission of Abel Nightroad, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." As Abel uttered these words Rowena's brilliant blue aura shone brightly along with Abel's own silver aura, lighting the up the inky blackness of the night for only a moment, and then all was black once more. Abel could see through this blackness though, his senses were heightened beyond all normal human abilities. This was something that he would explain to Rowena, as soon as he decided where to begin explaining. For what seemed like an eternity no words were spoken between the two standing atop the tower, they simply gazed at each other waiting for the other to break the silence, and, finally, Abel did just that, "I'm not human, Rowena, I never have been."

Rowena said nothing and if she was surprised by what Abel had said she did not show it. As it was she merely stared at Abel doing everything she could to process the simple yet oh so very complicated statement. _Not human._ It was not uncommon within the magical world there were many different sentient beings that roamed the Earth. Elves, goblins, orcs, dwarves, werecats, sirens, veela, imps, vampires, kitsune, she could go on and on naming the innumerable possibilities that Abel's one statement thus far had brought to light. There was only one thing that she could even think to say: "Explain."

"Explain," Abel smiled, only Rowena would take a revelation that her friend was not human with such grace as to simply ask him to explain, "I will do my best Row. Now where to begin, I guess I can start from the beginning. I am over seven hundred years old, Row. I am what you would call a vampire, but I am so much more than that. I was once called The Dark Angel because of what I am and as far as I can tell I am the last of my kind."

"Then what are you? I know for a fact that vampire are still a plenty, so what could you be?" Rowena, Abel could tell, was now very much confused especially as he had stated earlier that he had never been human. Vampires were made, not born.

"Yes, I did not exactly explain myself did I? I am a Crusnik, a perfectly imperfect quasi-immortal being, one who has need of nothing, but at the same time a need for everything, a vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires. Take a vampire, and Ancient, and enhance its abilities by ten and you can behold the power that I hold. A god among men, I can only hope that you can understand my need for secrecy. My kind was worshiped as gods once and those self-same worshipers turned on us and declared war upon us. This was far before your time, you understand, the witches and wizards that existed back then were much stronger than they are now, the war between us and the wizards resulted in the Crusniks being greatly decreased in number and the loss of many of magic's greatest secrets for your kind. We Crusniks vanished from the world to rebuild ourselves, but even immortal beings have their faults.

"My kind divided into two factions, these factions had no official name within the Crusink society, but their leaders more than made up for that little oversight; Gabriel and Lucifer were their names. Ah, I can see that spark in your eyes, Rowena, you made a connection did you not?" Rowena nodded, "Yes, the non-magical population refer to them as the Angels and the Demons. The Angels led by Gabriel wished to make peace with wizarding kind and thus open new possibilities for both of our races. Lucifer, who commanded the Demons, viewed Gabriel as a weak minded fool who did not see that all wizards should be exterminated for the damage that they had done to us. So these factions fought, and oh what a fight it was. That war lasted for almost three hundred years. I was in my late twenties when the war finally stopped, and I remember the day that it ended with horrific clarity. We waged the last great battle of our war within the walls of the most magnificent city to ever be created on this earth. Built with the blood sweat and tears of not only humans, but elves, dwarves, merfolk, and even Crusniks, the city of Atlantis towered high into the sky. It was there that we had hoped to settle our differences and reunite our race, but that was not to be. While discussing the terms of the ceasefire Lucifer became enraged, and in a fit of madness killed Gabriel. The Angels flew into a rage the likes of which will never be seen on earth again, and in one last assault on the Demons my species became almost nonexistent.

"With Atlantis crumbling into the sea I walked through the ruins of what once had been the greatest city on Earth, and I felt the greatest sorrow that I had ever, or have since felt, I found three of my kin alive within the rubble, but it was not to long after that one of them, Ezekiel, if my memory is correct died of his wounds, we simply could not heal him fast enough to reverse the damage that had been caused. The last two, Lillith and Odin, traveled with me for some time after that. It was a strained companionship, I will say that much, Lillith was a Demon, Odin was an Angel, and I was to young to have taken a side. We bickered and fought with each other constantly, but we were the only _family _that we had left.

"Eventually, we started to grow apart. Odin was the first to leave, having had his fill of the world and the painful memories that it brought with it, I remember clearly the pyre that he set himself upon, and his final words in this waking world, 'Time can heal many things, my friends, but there are some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold.' After that he lit the pyre, Lillith and I stayed till there was not but ashes left and then we moved on our way. We roamed the world for centuries, and it was on the night of my three hundred and thirty- sixth year that I told her that I would be leaving. She said not a word to me merely looked me in the eye and embraced me, and with a kiss upon my cheek she turned and walked off into the night. I watched her leave with a heavy heart, she would not be long for the world, she had lost the will necessary to maintain eternal life. I watched her retreating figure until it was no longer within my sight, which now that I think about it could have very well been a day or more, and then I too turned and left."

Rowena was stunned, here was the man that she had known for over two decades telling her what could have very well been the most outrageous tale that she had every heard in all of her forty years of life, and yet, she believed him, whether it be from the long-standing trust and love that she had for the man in front of her, or because of the ever infallible _women's intuition_ she did not know, but she believed him. "So, would you please explain how you ended up here at Hogwarts?" She was curious now, how was it that a centuries year old vampire like being ended up in a school teaching children.

Abel smiled as he sank into the memory, " A little over twenty years ago I was traveling through Britain and happened across a soldier, crawling through the dirt with only one arm. He was a bloody mess, his armor was battered and pierced in numerous places, blood flowed from the infinite amount of lacerations on his body, he was also missing an arm as I previously stated. When I approached him he turned to me and said, 'Stranger, I beg you do this broken man a kindness and end my life. I am not long for this world as it is, I simply wish to be free of the pain and the shame of my defeat.' I looked upon him and felt a caring that I had long thought forgotten within myself and I told the dying man, 'No, I will heal you.' And so I did, I re grew his arm and mended his insides with little difficulty, but when I went to heal his cuts he waved me off stating that they were to serve as his reminder that, how did he put it, ah, 'you can't win them all.'

"When he was finally healed enough to leave on his own he asked me, 'what is your name, kind sir?' and I told him, and I, in turn, asked for his own name to which he replied, 'Godric Gryffindor, at your service sir, and you have my eternal gratitude, if ever you find yourself in need merely seek me out and I will do all within my power to help.' so I saw an opportunity and told him that I had grown tired of travel and wished to find a place to call home, and thus he told me of his, yours, Helga's, and Salazar's idea to open a school of magic, he offered me a position and from there we come full circle, for the most part, it was not long after that when you and I met Rowena, do you not remember?"

Oh, she remembered, she remember Godric bursting into the pub after returning from his families quarrel with the neighboring lord and shouting to them all that he had found and hired their very first professor. She had been slightly peeved at that until she had seen Abel, barely nineteen she was still but a girl, a magically powerful and highly intelligent girl, but a girl nonetheless, and she had suddenly felt as though the room had risen in temperature by at least fifteen degrees. She blushed remembering that day, and Abel smirked, yes he also remembered the how the beauty in front of him had stumbled over her words around him for over a month even after the month of somehow tripping on air while standing still when he was near. Indeed she had reminded him of the amusement a hormonal human could bring about. When she finally met his eyes once more he asked the question he had wanted to ask since he started his tale, "So am I forgiven for the deception that I pulled over on you, Row?"

"Not even close, Mr. Nightroad. But you are on the path to forgiveness yet." It was then that the breeze picked up and Rowena shivered violently. Abel in a state of worry for his friend stepped close to her and wrapped her in an embrace in an attempt to drive away the cold, two shining silver wings sprouting from his back and wrapping themselves around her form to further shield her from the cold. Rowena gasped at this and looking to Abel with wide eyes she whispered the only thing that came to mind, "How?"

Abel laughed a deep and joyful laugh at this and said, "There is more here to explain ,Rowena, much more indeed."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Trinity Blood. First I would like to thank all of you that put up reviews they are much appreciated. Second, sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've been a little busy with the holidays and over break school projects, so again, please forgive my lateness. Anyway, without further ado, here is the continuation of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel. Enjoy.**

Albus Dumbledore, a man who many called the most powerful sorcerer since Emrys Merlin himself, stood at the end of a dark street lit only by the the light of the occasional street lamp. The name of this bland and all around normal street was Privet Drive, and he had business at this place tonight. From within his deep purple robes he produced a silver devise that resembled a cigarette lighter, he held this devise high in the air and clicked it once, twice, thrice, and with each consecutive click a different street lamp went out. He continued this process until all the lights on Privet Drive were extinguished, and then he made his way to the house labeled #4. There was nothing spectacular about #4 Privet Drive, it was exactly the same as the houses on either side of it, and Dumbledore while he could appreciate the people that lived so...sheltered , but he did not with to be here any longer than necessary, no his own eccentric personality was telling him to liven the houses up a little, and he chuckled as the image of a perry-winkle blue #4 popped into his head. No, he would have to control himself, he was here on serious business.

As he approached #4 he noticed a peculiar looking tabby cat that seemed to stare straight into his soul. He knew this particular tabby well, so he put on a congenial smile, moved his hand away from his wand, and said, "Well, it is not everyday that I have company on such important business, but I must say it is not unwelcome, now how about you join me Minerva?"

The tabby, now identified as Minerva, hopped down from its perch on a low garden wall, however what touched the ground was not a feline in any sense of the word. What stood in the cat's place was a woman with black hair, and square glasses, she wore a deep emerald robe and had a sour looking expression on her face. It was evident that she knew exactly why Albus was at this place and that she did not like it. "Where is he, Albus? Where is little Harry?"

"Ah, yes, Hagrid shall be bringing him along shortly I believe."

"Hagrid! You think it wise to entrust Hagrid with the child? Do not misunderstand me I know that Hagrid is a gentle soul, but even you cannot deny that the man can be reckless at the best of times."

"Believe me when I say this, Minerva, I trust Hagrid with my life."

"The same trust that puts young Harry in _this _house to be raised? Do not be confused Headmaster, the second that I was notified of what happened in Godric's Hollow I rushed to this house to head you off. Albus, you simply _cannot _leave him here. I will not allow you to do it. The people that live here are the worst sort of muggles that could possibly roam this planet. They are the very reason our society hid itself away from the world."

Dumbledore's head sagged and his shoulders slumped. He knew all of this, of course, he would not leave the savior of the wizarding world with a family without the proper background checks. "I know exactly what the are like, Minerva, but he must stay here. Believe me if I could think of any alternative that had the same protections for him as this, I would take that option in a heartbeat. As it stands, when I found the boy he simply reeked of blood magic, I could smell it from outside the house, and you and I both know that Lily Potter was the only one of Harry's two parents with the aptitude to preform such magic. No, he must reside here, with his last blood relative, to ensure his safety."

"BUT WHAT OF HIS SAFETY FROM WITHIN? Albus, if you know the type of muggles they are then you know that he will more than likely be abused and neglected while he stays at this house."

"He will be safer here than he would ever be with me, Minerva. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I cannot care for him in the way that he needs."

Minerva was about to speak when a low roar broke through the night. Both the Headmaster and his Transfiguration professor looked skyward, and out of the night came what could have possibly been the most enormous figure have every graced Privet Drive. He came down out of the sky on an equally enormous motorbike that touched pavement at the end of the road and kept on driving towards the professors as if it had never been off of the ground. As the motorbike came to a stop in front of the two the enormous man spoke: "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, 'ow are yeh?"

"We are fine, Hagrid. Do you have him?"

" O course, Albus, did good he did, fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid then handed a bundle of blankets to the Headmaster, and within the bundle was a baby boy with a shock of black hair and an angry looking lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead.

Albus smiled upon seeing the sleeping babe holding him ever so gently, and he wondered, not for the first time, if there was _any_ other option for the boy. The aging man let out a sigh, he knew that there was nowhere that would be truly safe for him in the wizarding world, where he would be worshiped by any and all who saw him. He would be a celebrity and he would not even know why. There would be attempts on his life before the child could even walk. No, he would be better off here, in the muggle world, behind wards that not even Voldemort himself could get through, where the weight of the world would not bother him until he was ready. Minerva had come closer in order to get a look at the child, her anger at the Headmaster momentarily forgotten, she smiled down at the little boy, but then her expression turned serious once more: " And you are certain there is no other place for him?"

"Minerva, I checked every possibility, the people named in the Potter Will were the first that I checked. Sirius has been carted off to Azkaban, Remus would be killed if ever news reached the public that he was in possession of young Harry, Peter is dead, Frank and Alice are in St. Mungo's, and Amelia Bones will be hard pressed to raise her niece, Susan, nevermind Harry, properly with all of the clean up to be done." Minerva looked displeased, but she knew now that the Headmaster really had explored every option, and decided that this was best. She may not like it, she abhorred the idea, but she would except that this was the best option available to them presently.

"Very well."

"I have prepared a letter for the Dursley's explaining the situation, I believe it would be best this way instead of upsetting them even more with our presence."

As Dumbledore laid Harry upon the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive, Hagrid began to cry for the injustice of it all, he said no words, but his anguish was understood by his two companions. James and Lily Potter had been taken from this world long before their time and little Harry was to stay with these horrid muggles. Dumbledore began waving his wand over the still sleeping child insuring his comfort until the morning when he would be discovered by the Dursley's. Once he was finished he spoke: "Well, that's that, we must be going now. There are classes we must attend to in the morning after all. I will see you in the morrow, Hagrid." Hagrid nodded to Dumbledore, still struck silent with his grief he made his way to the motorbike and at once, with a mighty roar as the engine came to life, he disappeared into the night sky. "Professor McGonagall." but she was already gone, and Albus was only just able to catch a glimpse of a tabby cat rounding the corner of Privet Drive. He turned back to the bundle on the doorstep, knowing full well that by the time he was ready to come to Hogwarts there would not be a child in their world who did not know his name, he addressed the sleeping baby, "Good luck, Harry Potter." He then walked to the end of the street, produced the silver devise once more to replace the light, and with one final look over the unsuspecting Drive, vanished, with a swirl of his robe.

Unknown to Albus Dumbledore, he and his companions had not been alone on Privet Drive as they had thought, and from out of the night came a woman. Her raven colored hair hung to the small of her back and her emerald eyes shone bright through the shadows in which she stood. She wore robes of the deepest blue with a black traveling cloak draped around her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side as she contemplated the wards around the unassuming house with the bundle of blankets on the doorstep. Blood wards, she cocked a delicate eyebrow and a smirk spread across her face as she simply strode towards the doorstep and the bundle that rested upon it.

She stooped down and picked up the babe that lay within the blankets and studied him while muttering to herself, " So, you are the one." The child stirred at the sound of her voice, snuggling deeper into his blankets causing the woman to smile brightly at him. She spoke again, "You will be coming with me, Little One, I will not allow you to grow up without knowing who you are." Taking the letter that Dumbledore had left on the doorstep with her she turned and walked away from #4 Privet Drive.

Hugging Harry close to her, the woman crouched low and from her back came two raven-black wings, and with a downward thrust of the two wings she launched herself into the air and was gone from Privet Drive.

_**HP:DA**_

That next morning Petunia Dursley walked out of her front door to pick up the milk left on the doorstep in a foul mood from the comments made by her husband the day before. She had been reminded of her freak of a sister and her freak of a husband and their freak of a baby. Harry, ugh, what an ugly, common name. She walked back into the house where her precious Dinky Diddydums was practicing the word he had learned only yesterday, "Won't". She smiled and made cooing noises towards the hefty child. She continued about making breakfast for herself and her husband, Vernon, never suspecting the 'freakishness' that had taken place just outside her door. She never knew that she had almost been landed with her freak nephew. And she never knew that at that moment the Blood wards that had been covering her house dropped away causing three of the silver instruments in Dumbledore's office to stop moving, and eventually fall apart. She never knew of the panic that overtook the Headmaster and his Transfiguration professor when they discovered this after dinner.

**Well there you go, the second , well technically first, chapter of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel. I hope that you enjoyed it, but please feel free to let me know in a review. Did you love it? Did you hate it? That sort of stuff, lol. Anyway, I'll try to update faster this time around, see ya later, PaladinKing signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello all, and welcome to another instalment of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel. I do not own Harry Potter or Trinity Blood, and it makes me so sad just thinking about that. That's right I finally found time to write it and contemplate a few plot points that i plane on integrating in at a later time in the story, I just hope that they will pan out. I think that, considering my current pattern that I have going here, I'll probably keep updating at the end of each month. For those of you who think that that is too long of a time between updates, I am truly sorry, but you will have to bear with me as this is the best that I can do with school still in session. Anyways, remember to read and review, did you love it, did you hate it, that sort of thing. I'm still open to suggestions as this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy this next installment of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel.**

July 31, 1987. Harry's seventh birthday.

Harry Potter was a happy child. He did not want for anything, he was raised to admire the little things that he had, and that all other things were disposable. He saw the value in the green of the forest that surrounded the house in which he and his mother lived. He knew to appreciate the serenity that came from simply sitting in the open air, under the sun and reading a good book, whether it be on history, psychology, anatomy, a good work of fiction, or a good spell book or two. His mother had kept no secrets from him, he knew that she was not really his mother, he knew that his actual mother and father, Lily and James Potter, were dead at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and, most importantly, he knew that he was a wizard. Ever since he could walk and talk he had known what he was, however at the age of three it was not as if he could understand the ramifications of such knowledge, so his mother started to teach him, which, considering his age, was not a simple feat. Fortunately, Harry caught on quick, he saw his mother reading, so he learned to read, he watched her cook, so he learned how to cook, he watched her do magic, so he learned to control his magic, what little of it that he could.

Two years had passed since he had started learning to control the power within himself, and now he sat against a tree in the forest, his head leaned against its trunk, his emerald green eyes watching as a small orb of white flame danced before him hovering two feet above the ground. His face was screwed up in concentration, one wrong move at this point and the flame would die, or worse, he would lose control of it and set fire to the forest, and he would not have that.

"Harry, where are you?" the shout had come from a voice that Harry would know anywhere, and at this precise moment it was just a touch unwelcome, for at the moment his name was called the white flame blinked out of existence. Harry swore silently, an entire morning of work, out the window. Oh well, at least he did not burn anything down. Harry sighed as he got up to answer his mother's call, he should have been expecting it, but he still did not have to like the interruption.

"There you are! I could not find you anywhere. What were you doing out there?" harry could not help but chuckle at his mother, she always was a little protective of him, and he found it amusing to see her worked up just a little.

"I was out practicing my fire ability. The forest helps my focus exponentially, you know. I actually managed to hold it for a full two hours this time."

"Well that's wonderful, Harry! Have you found your other two abilities yet?"

"I found one, I overpowered the fire at the beginning of my training today and it crackled for a few moments. I think I have a lightning ability." at the last his mother jumped for joy, she had been hoping he would have the lightning ability, it meant that she could personally train him in it. She had been at a loss when his fire ability had manifested, she had no understanding of what the fire was like, and her water and air ability gave her absolutely no insight either. It was while she was thinking of Harry's abilities that she remembered the surprise that she had in store for him.

"Harry, remember how I told you that I had a birthday surprise for you a few weeks ago. Well, I think it's high time you knew what it was."

"Oh, really?" Harry was actually surprised, his mother was never able to keep a secret for very long so the fact that she had kept this one for upwards of three weeks impressed him immensely, and the fact that she endeavored to keep it a secret only stressed to him how important this surprise was to her, so he decided to play along with it for the duration. "Well then what is this 'surprise', mum?"

"Oh, now that would be telling now wouldn't it, my little wolf."

"Mum! It was one time, and it's not as if I'm going to go and live in the wild just because i enjoyed the wolf's company."

"I'm only teasing, Harry, and by the way where is Amarok, I haven't seen him in awhile."

"He's around, last I saw he went off on a hunt with what is left of his pack."

"Yes, I do wish that I had been the one to find those men that had the gall to kill half of the last Dire Wolf pack on the planet, and for nothing more than their fur at that rate, oh if I had gotten ahold of them, but at least the other wolves took care of them, they had some justice at least." this then dissolved into senseless muttering about the tragedy of it all. Harry merely shook his head sadly, Amarok, the Dire Wolf whom Harry had met when he was four and Amarok only a pup, granted he was a pup the size Golden Retriever, while Harry was practicing his fire ability. The pup, attracted by the strange light had approached him this mother not far behind him. At first, Harry had been terrified, and who wouldn't be if they saw a wolf the size of a Clydesdale step out from behind a tree and start straight towards them. Harry had sat straight as a board while the pure white pup had crept closer and closer to him, and it was not until the pup had propped his two front paws on his lap, stared at him with amber colored eyes for a moment, and started licking his face that Harry relaxed. The grey she-wolf seemed to relax at her pup's show of affection to the young human sitting in their forest, and she laid down placing her head on her paws, still watching Harry with a light in her eyes that spoke of her willingness to pounce should he make any wrong move.

To say that Harry had been stunned at the pup's behavior would have been the understatement of the century, but who was he to deny the energetic pup. They played together under the watchful eye of the she-wolf into the late afternoon when they fell asleep on the forest floor, the she-wolf curled around the both of them protectively. This was how Harry's mother had found them, just before dusk. She was terrified when Harry had failed to return to the house before the sun had started to set, and was even more so now when she saw that the enormous wolf curled around her son was looking directly at her, having heard her approach. The she-wolf nudged Harry awake and turned again to his mother, who was standing there frozen in awe and terror. Before her was a creature of tremendous magic that was known to both the magical and non-magical world, and that was thought, in both worlds, extinct. As Harry awoke he looked first at the pup laying across his lap, then at the she-wolf that he was laying against, and finally, following the she-wolf's gaze, at his mother. "Hi, mum, what time is it?"

"It is quite late, young man, and would you be so good as to introduce your new friends."

"Ah, ummm..." Harry seemed to think for a few moments as if contemplating a conundrum that he had not forseen. "These are Lupa," gesturing to the she-wolf, "and Amarok" gesturing to the now awake pup.

"I see, well, unfortunately, it is time to say goodbye, we need to go home. you can come back tomorrow." Harry nodded and proceeded to stand up, patting the newly christened Amarok on the head, and scratching Lupa under the jaw, as he walked to his mother, Amarok looked his way and whined a low whine. Harry looked back at his new friends and and smiled, he then turned to leave with his mother, he would be back in the morrow, and so would the two wolves. This was how things had continued for two years until the day that Harry went to their usual spot and

Amarok was not there. He waited. And he waited some more, and just as he was going to leave that Amarok appeared for the depths of the forest, his fur stained red with blood. In a panic, Harry called for his mother who was not far from the two as she had been gathering herbs in the forest. When she arrived Amarok bounded off into the woods with the two humans hot on his trail. What they found terrified and infuriated them to the point of tears. Before them lay the corpses of twelve Dire Wolves, and among them...was Lupa.

They had been killed by muggle hunters with high powered rifles, that had tore large wholes in the wolves, and sprayed blood across the clearing. The few that were left could be seen feasting on human carcasses, the hunters no doubt, and while most would be devastated at the brutality of such things the only two living humans in the clearing could not help but feel a sense of justice at the sight. That had been less than a year ago, and the wounds were still fresh. Amarok had been fully integrated into the pack and was helping them with the hunting and caring for the young. However, Harry and Amarok still met in the woods and played, even though Amarok was now the size of a large pony.

Harry came back to himself and took in his surroundings once more, he and his mother were in the living area of the house. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, the stack of firewood, that had once towered a good ten feet to the ceiling to the left of the fireplace would have to be replenished soon, Harry noticed, his mother sat in an armchair to the right of the fireplace and he in the sofa which sat in front of the fireplace, indeed the entire room was centered around that place of charred red clay bricks. The walls were a rich cream color that contrasted well with the red furniture and fireplace, it was bright. There were windows hidden behind a ridge at the top of the walls that provided natural light to come into the room even when the curtains were drawn on the window-wall that was directly across the way from the fireplace, at the moment those blood red curtains were settled in their corners of the room allowing for a view to the outside.

Harry loved this room, and spent more time here than anywhere else in the house. It provided him with a sense of peace that almost compared to that of the forest, he could let his guard down in this place. His mother picked up a book from the table in the center of the room and started to read, and, seeing that he was not going to get an answer out of her about the surprise until she was good and ready to tell him, he settled his head on the back of the sofa and drifted off into his own mind, entertaining himself with adventures and fairy tales of his own creation. It was in the middle of one such daydream that his mother roused him from his daze. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Your surprise just arrived," his mother said with a smile, almost as if this was as much a gift for her as it was for him. A few moments later there was a rapping on the door, "Would you go and get that, Harry?" and he did, he rose and made his way to the door, all the while wondering who it was at the door, they almost never had visitors. As he grasped the doorknob, Harry was suddenly hit with a feeling that said things were going to be different from then on if he opened the door, and indeed, years later, Harry would look back on this and wonder if he had tapped into his inner eye at that moment.

Hesitantly, Harry opened the door to reveal a tall man with long silver hair, a smile on his angular face. The man wore a black traveling cloak over red and white robes that came to his ankles. Black, dragon hide gloves covered his hands, and he wore boots on his feet that seemed to be of the same material. The man simply projected an air of geniality and kindness, but Harry could feel it, the power that he held. It was immense, and Harry knew that, if he wanted to, this man could probably level their forest with a mere wave of his hand. Harry and the man stared at each other, looking into the others eyes, powerful emerald meeting clam ocean blue. And then the man suddenly kneeled down so that he was on Harry's level and he spoke, "So, you are Harry?" Harry only nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from the man's eyes, they were mesmerizing, like looking into the abyss of the sea. The man chuckled, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, but it was enough for Harry to come back to himself.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. Might I ask your name, sir?"

"Ah, I see that your mother taught you manners. It is such a rare thing to see one so young with such good manners. I am Abel Nightroad, young one."

Harry;'s eyes widened he knew who this man was, his mother spoke often of him, always in a reverent and loving tone. "Really? Mum speaks of you quite often."

"Oh, does she now? Well I hope she has good things to say."

"Most of the time they are, but every now and then I cannot help but tell of a few of your less insightful moments. It is good to see you again, Abel." Harry's mother said as she approached the two. Abel then looked up from Harry and towards his mother, and, in the moment that their eyes connected, Abel's smile widened considerably. He moved closer to her and wrapped her in an embrace for several seconds before releasing her and holding her at arms length, taking in her face.

"And it is good to see you as well, Rowena."

"We have so much to talk about, Abe"

"Indeed we do, Row, but that can wait. Right now I think congratulations are in order to the birthday boy, and a few explanations as well."

"I think that would be best. Harry, come, we have much to talk about, like why your father has finally returned, and where he has been all these years."

Harry, stunned at his mother's last comment, could not move. It was then that Abel came to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looked into Harry's eyes and spoke, "All will be explained, Harry. I only ask that you trust me for a as long as my story lasts and then you can pass your judgment." He took Harry's hand and lead the youth into the living area to sit and have a nice chat. When they entered the room they noticed that the fire had died, Abel, not missing a moment, snapped his fingers and three logs flew into the fireplace's mouth. Pointing his finger, a jet of black flame shot from his hand and ignited the wood instantly. Harry was, once more astounded at the display, looked at Abel to see the black fire still covering his hand, slowly dissipate. Such control.

"If I asked nicely, could I convince you to teach me that?" Harry asked.

Abel simply laughed and said, "Oh that is only the beginning, Harry. That is only the beginning."

**Well there you go, it's done. A little note for Abel's robes that he wore under the cloak I imagined the robes that come with the Armor of Altair in Assassin's Creed II, but white and red instead of the black. Again, I ask that you review and tell me what you thought. Until next time, PaladinKing signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, haha, I have returned as promised. Before you start reading this chapter I would like to explain a few things about the story. First, in this story every witch and wizard has the ability to control at least one element (this includes squibs, but to a far less powerful extent), two will be the norm for magic users and those that are powerful enough will have control over three. These elements can be combined to make a sub element (I'm digging into my inner Naruto fan here), an example would be combining fire and earth to make lava or water and wind to make ice. The individual elements that a magic user can utilize are: Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood (plant life), and Void (this is the rarest element and the most difficult to master, it along with Wood are unable to combine with the other elements). Wood has become almost as rare as Void because of how humanity has neglected nature over time. Crusniks will always have three elements as they are so naturally powerful, but they still have to train to master them just like everyone else. Rowena is convinced that Harry has three elements. Second, for those that are wondering, Abel and Rowena are together and able turned her into a Crusnik a few years after the incident atop the Astronomy Tower. Third, and this one is my favorite, all Crusniks have the ability to bond (this is like the Familiar Bond that all magical humans can form) with a magical creature and take on that form, think of it as a more primitive form of the animagus transformation as the Crusnik's personality will change somewhat after the bond is set. The animal that they bond with will always become that Crusnik's familiar, unless the creature dies before the bond is fully completed. This bond will literally binds the creature to the Crusnik, not in the sense that they become mindless more in that the creature will live for as long as the Crusnik it is bonded to unless it dies from unnatural causes ( i.e. arrow to the heart stuff like that). Anyway those are a few little things that have been decided for this story, so now on with the new chapter and I hope enjoy the new installation of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel.**

**Also I do not own Harry Potter or Trinity Blood.**

Harry was in shock, well shock is the wrong word, awe inspired trance would be more appropriate. Before him stood the man that his mother had spoke so highly of for as long as he could remember, and he was offering to not only teach him but explain everything to him. Harry did not quite comprehend what Abel meant by 'everything' as He already knew of his biological parents and the circumstances surrounding their death. He knew everything that Rowena knew about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, which was quite a bit, she had known of Tom Riddle the atrocities that he had undergone to become what the wizarding world had feared so much. He knew that he was magical, that one was given as how could someone without magic manipulate fire like he did. So what was it that Abel would reveal to him? Ever thirsty for knowledge, a trait that Rowena had instilled in him, he followed Abel into the sitting room, where Rowena was already perched on the sofa. Abel strode forward and sat next to Rowena and Harry went to the armchair so that he could see them both as they spoke.

"Why did you have a fire going in the first place? It's not cold outside." Abel was a tad confused at this little tid-bit bit he had seen no real need to have the fire, but he had the chance to show off a little to help him gain Harry's trust as he had known from the few letters that he and Rowena had exchanged that Harry was already a fire manipulator.

"Oh," Rowena answered suddenly, "that would be Harry's doing ever since he learned of his fire ability he has been practicing constantly, so he uses the fire that is preexisting as well, shaping and changing it to his will."

"Is that so? Well then you already have a fine start on it then. Tell me, how long can you sustain a flame that you yourself created?"

"Two hours, when I have peace and quiet about an hour and a half without." Harry stated, he was not one to brag on his abilities, he simply commented on them.

"That is most impressive for one your age Harry. I think that I will enjoy teaching you. But now onto that explanation that I promised you." They all sat a little straighter at that, and Abel chuckled when he saw the gleam in Harry's eyes, it was the same light that Rowena would get when she discovered something new to her.

"Sir, what exactly would you be explaining to me? I already know all about my life and I know that Rowena is not my actual mother, even though I still think of her as such, so what else is there?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that is where you go astray, for I won't be explaining things about you, but things about your mother and myself. Surely you have noticed those little things that Rowena does that seem impossible, even to magic users. Yes, I am here for three reasons today: to hopefully become your teacher, explain what Rowena and myself are, and to offer you a choice, young one."

"What you are? Are you both not wizards like myself?"

"No, Harry," said Rowena, " we are magic users, yes, but not wizards we are something more, something much more powerful."

"We, Harry, are Crusniks. Beings of both the light and the dark, vampires that thrive on the blood of vampires, perfectly imperfect in every way."

Harry had no comprehension of what a Crusnik was, but the part about them being a type of vampire stuck, he knew a lot about vampires. Enough to know that they survived exclusively on blood, and that they were quasi-immortal. But he had seen his mother eat regular food on a daily basis, and this lead to more questions to add to the hundreds that where already floating around in his mind as to the implications of whatever choice Abel was to offer him though now he had a pretty good idea, even so he asked the most prevalent question in his mind, "You said that you were vampire like creatures, yes? That suggests the fact that you must drink blood to survive, and, yet I watch mother eat normal food everyday, how?"

"Ah, you see Harry Crusniks do not need the blood to survive but we feel more energized when it is drunk. We are at our weakest when we live on a diet of human food, intermediate strength when human blood is consumed, and at our height of power whenever we drink from vampires. Think of it in this way; a Crusnik is at the very top of the food chain, much like a Nundu on the plains of Africa. If a Nundu consumes plants and foliage it will be weak and malnourished, now if it eats the antelope that eats the foliage it is of greater strength because there is more nutritional value in that meal, and lastly if it consumes, another predator, a lion perhaps, something that has eaten the antelope and absorbed its energy the Nundu not only gets the energy of the lion but of the antelope as well. So, do you understand, or was that about as clear as mud?"

"No, I think I understand, the analogy put it in perspective." Harry paused to collect himself, "Mother said that you would explain why you have not been here? Where have you been for seven years?"

"Now that, young Harry, is where this gets fun. I'll answer your questions in order, as to the first, I have been traveling the entirety of the European continent searching for any sign that Voldemort was still present in the realm of the living, a man that has traversed as deep into the Dark Arts as he would have taken steps to prevent total death, so I scoured all conceivable places in search of the wayward wizard, and I found him. Skulking in the forests of Albania, he is nothing more than a shade of a spirit for now, but there are rituals that could allow him to return. As for your second question, well, I believe that I answered it with the first adequately enough. I also promised an reason for why I have returned, and that one is simple, I came to ask if you would allow me to take you on as an apprentice." As Abel finished speaking a congenial grin spread across his face and a glimmer of hope found its way into his eyes.

Harry was normally a very accepting child, however this man had just walked into his life unannounced, Harry did not know him, his mother did and she trusted him, but that did not mean that he did. "And if I say no?"

Abel's smile faltered and his eyes dimmed a little, "Then I would still stick around to be with my family, for you are family to me. Rowena is my wife and she has taken you in, so I would endeavor to have you see me as family as well.

Harry looked at his mother, Rowena was looking into her lap so he could not see her face, the revelation that she was married to the man before him had shocked Harry, even if, deep down he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He should have guessed at their relationship long ago: the way she spoke about him. the look she had on her face when she had seen him, the closeness at which they sat to each other. Harry sighed, then nodded. He knew what he would do. If what Abel said was true and Voldemort was still out there he would need training, as well as support, and he could think of no better support than family, so he spoke, "My answer will wait until after you complete a little test of mine."

Abel and Rowena looked confused, test? Rowena was sceptical of this, she figured that this was Harry's way of saying no nicely, she knew that he was to polite for his own good. The hope had returned to Abel's eyes as he looked upon the boy, he met Harry's gaze and nodded, Harry repeating the action as he stood. Harry looked back and forth between Abel and his mother and then gestured with a motion of his head for them to follow him after which he promptly left the room, and the house altogether, starting for the woods. Rowena and Abel looked at each other for a moment before they followed after the boy.

Harry never looked back to see if they were following him, he simply knew that they were there, and as he walked he simply focused on his destination at the heart of the forest, the den of the Dire Wolves. Harry knew the way by heart, he had come to see Amarok there many times, but no one else had ever gone with him, Rowena had never seen the den as the pack had been away hunting on the day of their massacre. This would be Abel's test, if the Wolves accepted him then so would he. They were close now and Harry stopped and waited for the two adults to catch up to him. As they approached Rowena asked where they were, Harry simply smiled, he knew that she would be accepted by them, to the Wolves he was her cub and they had accepted him so they would readily accept the one who raised him. He waved them towards himself and continued into the midst of the den.

As he walked on Harry heard the two behind him gasp at the sight, Rowena for the fact that she was allowed into the den and Abel out of sheer awe that the creatures before him still existed. The group was instantly spotted by the Wolves and the Wolves came toward the two legged member of their pack, one came galloping out of the pack and launched itself at Harry in a white blur, but as as Amarok was about to reach Harry a resounding shout was heard as Abel put himself between Harry and the Wolf. Harry widened his eyes and was angry for a split second until he realized that Abel was unaware of his kinship with the creatures and most likely perceived it as an attack, even so one though ran through both Harry's and Rowena's heads, _'Bad idea'_.

Abel had not only put himself between the Wolves and a member of their pack, which was bad enough to begin with, but with speed Harry had not thought possible had brought up a ball of fire to counter the beast's movement and launched it at Amarok. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry cried and thrust out his arm in a panic, him mind completely clear of all but worry for his friend and concentration on his task. Mere inches away from Amarok's fir a barrier of white flame sprung up and battled against Abel's assault, it was at the first contact between the two fire users flames that Harry went to his knees, 'He is so strong! I have to save Amarok!' As Harry struggled to hold off the onslaught of black fire coming from Abel two full grown, brown Dire Wolves charged and sunk their teeth into Abel's shoulders, and as Abel shouted out in pain the black flames dissipated and so fell to all fours exhausted. The white flame surrounding Amarok faded and the Wolf looked to see his friend heaped on the ground and made his way over to Harry.

Abel seeing Amarok's movement threw the two Clydesdale sized wolves across the clearing and away from him, a good hundred feet where they hit the ground rolling. Abel then did something unexpected, pulling together his hands he charged a ball of what appeared to be white lightning, and thrusting out his right arm released a massive bolt of lightning from his index and middle fingers. About half way to Amarok the lightning simply stopped in mid air as Rowena joined the fight, she stood by Harry her face twisted in concentration as she attempted to take control over the bolt. Seeing what Rowena was doing Abel shouted at her, "What are you doing Rowena, they are attacking Harry!"

"No they are not! Just stop and listen to us for a few moments!" Rowena shouted back as with a final burst of willpower she forced the bolt into the sky. Once the bolt was no longer a threat the same brown Wolves from before sunk their teeth back into Abel's shoulders with a russet and a grey colored wolf taking ahold of each of his legs. Abel once again shouted out in pain as his white robe turned red and as the four wolves started to rip him apart, he changed. Where Abel had once been was now a leopard like creature that was easily the size of an elephant, a Nundu. _'Well that explains his comparison from earlier'_ thought Rowena while Harry though something similar. Just as the transformed Abel was about to tear into the four Wolves around him he was hit by a simultaneous blast of white flame and blue lightning, forcing him back a few feet and scorching his fir. As the Nundu looked up he saw both Harry and Rowena between him and the Wolves, surprised the large cat looked between Rowena and Harry and in a very human like gesture nodded its head, before slowly changing back into the form of Abel Nightroad.

"Alright, I will listen." he said, and as he spoke the Wolves growled and made to move forward once again, but Harry dashed to Abel and stood before him with his arms out wide. The wolves stopped and Amarok came forward and looked at Harry quizzically and Harry looked into his friend's eyes and shook his head. They continued to stare into each other's gaze as they silently communicated what had happened, and after what seemed like an eternity Amarok stepped forward and licked at Harry's dirtied face before looking at Abel, whose wounds had already healed, and letting loose a cautionary growl at him turned to the rest of the pack and seemingly told them to stand down. As the Wolves backed away Harry grinned and sank to his knees, the entirety of the fight had taken a minute at most but Harry had never used his fire ability to such an extent and was exhausted for it.

Seeing his human companion fall to the ground Amarok looked to Harry with concern and came close to Harry who smiled and brought his hand up to rub the sid of Amarok's head, but when his hand made contact a jolt went through him and he saw the world through new eyes, details were sharper and colors brighter. Alarmed Harry called out mentally, '_What is this?!_' and Amarok jumped back as if shocked. **'****_Who spoke?_****' **a voice called in Harry's head and Harry's eyes widened. 'Amarok can you hear me?'

**'****_Harry, is that you? How can I hear you? How can you hear me? What is going on?'_**

_'I don't know but I'll find out, buddy.' _"Mom, what is going on I can hear what Amarok is saying?"

Rowena looked astonished, "You can hear him?" Harry nodded, and Rowena started thinking she thought of all the time that Harry had spent with the Wolf and how something like this had never happened before and that telepathy was supposed to be impossible for a Dire Wolf... unless.

"I believe you have bonded with the Wolf as a Familiar, Harry." it was Abel who spoke, so Harry turned to face him with a questioning look, and Amarok, understanding that Abel had something to say on the subject, turned to face him as well. "What it's not that much of a stretch you two just went through a semi-traumatic experience that I, in my ignorance, caused. I put- Amarok, did you say?- in danger and you put yourself in danger to protect him, and he was ready to kill to protect you from me, so a bond was formed."

_'What do you think Amarok?'_

_**'I think that it's awesome, I always wondered what it would be like to actually talk to you.'**_

_'Well as long as you're okay with it. Hey, while I remember it, I originally brought the guy behind me here so that the pack could judge whether or not he was trustworthy, unfortunately he was unaware of my connection to the pack, so he thought that you were attacking me and retaliated. Could you please tell that to the rest of the pack and get the to judge him on an as unbiased basis as possible?'_

The wolf nodded and turned to the pack and let loose a series of grunts, growls, and yips that the pack responded to by coming up to the two humans. **_'Move away Harry.' _**and so Harry did. the Wolves the went straight up to Abel and looked him oversniffed at him and all eventually sat on their haunches around him and spoke amongst each other, the judging it seemed had commenced.

Rowena was stunned to say the least, not only had she just watched her seven year old son go into battle against an almost two millenia old Crusnik and succeed, but he had formed a Familiar bond with the Wolf that had become almost family over the last few years, and she also witnessed the very Wolves that tried to tear her husband to shreds simply walk up to him and smell him. Harry walked over to her with Amarok, who towered over the boy as he was now the size of a large pony, at his side. She looked at him with wide eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace almost the instant he was within her reach. "I was so worried about you! Do you have any idea at how outclassed you were out there? Please, don't ever put me through something like that again!" Rowena whispered into her son's ear as tears flowed down her face. Harry only smiled and hugged his mother back.

When they broke apart she looked over at Amarok and checked to see if he was alright, and, finding nothing wrong with the wolf, scratched his head. She then looked over at Abel with worry, she knew that he could fight his way out if the Wolves decided to attack him but that did not mean he couldn't get hurt in the process. Harry following his mother's look said, "They are debating amongst themselves over whether or not he is trustworthy for me, and while I trust you completely you have known him far longer and are a little biased, the Wolves are totally impartial, even after that little display."

Rowena looked down at her adopted son and smiled, she always knew that he was smart, there was no doubt in her mind that he would go into her House at Hogwarts when the time came. It was as mother and child spoke that a black Wolf broke from the circle around Abel with a dissatisfied growl and went to Amarok and barked out their verdict, which Amarok then translated to Harry who sighed and nodded and stepped forward.

As he walked forth the Wolves dispersed from around Abel leaving the two alone at the center of the clearing. Harry then looked into Abel's gaze for a long time seemingly gauging how best to say whatever he had to say. "I have my answer, Abel."

"Oh?" the Crusnik answered.

"Yes, the Wolves have passed judgment, and I have come to the conclusion that... I would be honored to be your apprentice."

Abel's eyes lit up with joy at those words and a large smile dominated his face as he laughed out in happiness at the notion that Harry had accepted him. "Oh, you have no idea how grateful I am for that, Harry."

Harry smirked, "Judging by your reaction I just might, but, all of that aside, you said that you had an offer for me."

**WOOO! Another chapter done and this one is significantly longer than the others. Yes, Amarok is now bonded with Harry and Harry shall be Abel's apprentice. For those that are now wondering about Abel's abilities I'll make a partial list here, partial cause I dont want to give away too much yet.**

**Abel Nightroad:**

**Species: Crusnik**

**Age: 1733 yrs.**

**Gender: Male**

**Abilities:**

**Elements- Fire, Lightning, ?**

**Magic**

**Animagus- ?**

**Bond Transformation- Nundu**

**There is that I might put up others as the story goes on, but that is for later. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel, and remember to review. Until next time, this is PaladinKing,signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm finally back to this story after a long period of writers block, still have it if I want to be honest. But that's for a different time. All translations are Swahili, courtesy of Google Translate, sooooo it's probably all wrong. So, in advance, sorry to all my Swahili speaking readers (if I even have any). Anywho, don't forget to read and review, and I hope that you enjoy the new installment of Harry Potter and the Dark Angel.**

Abel stood next to the pyre of his friend and companion, Odin, the Wanderer as he had been know. Abel had to smirk at that, Odin was always a little eccentric, what with that tall pointed hat, dark grey traveling cloak, and the knotted and twisted oaken staff that he was never seen without. Abel remembered the look that had been upon Odin's face as he had told Lilith and himself of his choice to burn instead of carry on with them; he looked old, weathered, like a human who had seen far too much in far to short of time, someone who had seen too much death, and he had. They all had, it was a side effect of being alive during the War of All, as they had come to call it, for there was no one else alive that could remember the War that could call it anything else. Even Abel, who had only been alive for twenty years out of the innumerable centuries that the War had been waged, had been left scarred by it.

Now it was only he and Lilith that could remember these events, but he wished for nothing more than to forget; even if Lilith thought that these memories made better beings out of them. And now Abel stood gazing into the flames of a pyre that he almost wished he was on, holding onto the only possession that Odin had left behind, that accursed staff of his. Abel smiled at the memories that came to the fore front of his mind from such a simple thing, memories of the fight between the two immortals when Odin had first acquired the staff, they had leveled that village.

_'It is so damned ugly, how can you even stand to have it in your grasp!'_

_'It reminds me of my childhood; not that some Fallen like you could understand the concept of sentiment.'_

_Fallen, that had been something born out of the trio's uneasy beginning. Lilith didn't appreciate being called a demon on two levels: one was that it was insulting to her to answer to a term coined by those pathetic nonmagicals that didn't have a mind for their own, and two was that it hurt. It didn't matter your predisposition, after so long a time of being called evil, monster, Demon, it takes a toll on the spirit. She hadn't fought for human annihilation out of spite but simply out of fear of something like the War happening again. So, Odin came up with a solution, one that Lilith could live with, even if only barely. The term fallen had come from a discussion about Lucifer's Fall from Grace, and how he dragged all of his followers with him by killing Gabriel in cold blood, during a peace conference, and on neutral ground no less, and so, she accepted the term... reluctantly._

_"Oh really! Well, I'm sorry that we can't all be perfect little Angels!" And that was when the fight started._

Abel laughed openly at that, the way that they bickered one would have thought they loved each other rather than the mutual dislike that Abel knew that they held for each other, oh yes their feelings did become a little lighter as time went on but they were never friends.

"You should really throw that thing onto the five with him, Abel. That way we can finally be rid of it." Lilith said as she wrapped her arms around Abel's waist from behind, and Abel had to hide a smirk; she had been trying her damndest to seduce him for over five years now, and she had made little progress. In truth, Abel liked to tease her, mess with her head, it just never ceased to amuse him.

"You know as well as I do that I would never simply get rid of this staff. It is the last reminder of our friend." Lilith snorted at that, and Abel smirked. It did not matter to him that she disliked the staff; what mattered was the meaning behind it, Abel knew Lilith would not actually get rid of the staff. She would not voluntarily disregard the last bequest of one of the last known Crusniks in the world.

"Indeed, but we need to be moving along soon. It is not safe for us here."

"HA, not safe?! What exactly is out there that could possibly challenge us, Lilith? Wizards, they have not been a threat to us for almost seven hundred years, they lost access to much of magic's secrets. They are not even shades of their former selves. The only creature out there that could even dream of leaving a scratch is the nundu, and they are so few and far between that we would be lucky to meet one within the next century."

"You forget the Shaman!" Lilith shouted.

"The Shaman of Alkebulan wouldn't dare touch us; they still worship us Lil. We shall stay until the morning, as ancient custom dictates." And so they did. They stood upon the plains of the land that would come to be known as Africa, unmoving as marble, through the hours of the night waiting for the first rays of the morning sun to light upon the pyre. Abel was lost in his own mind as he stared into the flames, the remembered pulling Odin from the wreckage of Atlantis, remembered how he would spin tales of his youth by the fire at night, remembered his rage when they encountered Lilith, he remembered how tired he looked in the last hours of his life, and he remembered the relief on his face as the flames consumed him.

Abel was pulled from his musings when he noticed the first rays of sunlight peering over the horizon thus drawing his attention back to the pyre which was now naught but ash and sparce flame. The Great Star rose above the horizon and with creeping fingers grasped the pyre, and in that instant the flames exploded skyward and consolidated into a single form. A golden phoenix with ruby colored eyes hovered above the two Immortals, its gaze moving from one to the other was the only sign that it had acknowledged their presence. The phoenix then turned its head towards the rising sun appeared to heave a great sigh and nodded back at the two figures, and with that final gesture, faded to dust.

"May your soul find peace on the Fields, and may the mark of the Wanderer forever remain upon the earth." Abel and Lilith incanted simultaneously. As one the two turned to the east spread their wings and took off into the sunrise. They flew like that for two days, making no stops and never fluctuating in their speed. On the second day, by pure coincidence they came upon a man, lying, near death on the Alkebulan plains and Abel, being Abel, swooped down to help the man.

The dark skinned man was unconscious when Abel arrived, but from what he could see the man had been attacked by a large animal, with large claws apparently as four large claw marks stretched across the man's back from his right shoulder to his left hip. Abel lifted his hand over the prone figure's back and channeled healing magic through his palm into the wounds, causing his hand to glow in an ethereal green. He stayed in this position for five minutes as the wounds closed. It was a gradual process as Abel needed to be extra cautious in stitching back the muscles and tendons in the man's back and with a final sound , like stretching leather the skin finally came together, and with it a gasp of breath from the man.

In an instant the man was in a panic and tried to scramble on his hands and knees into the tall grass. He was babbling incoherently but the few words that Abel managed to catch did not inspire confidence: "Kubwa... chui..." Giant leopard. Nundu. Shit.

"What was that about not encountering one for another century?" Lilith chimed in with a sickly sweet voice that simply oozed with an 'I-told-you-so' attitude.

"Shut up, Lil" with that said Abel shot a lightning bolt at the man that delivered the equivalent of a large static shock to the man's leg, almost immediately snapping him out his craze as he turned to face Abel and Lilith. "Wewe ni nani?" Who are you?

"Tafadhali kutusaidia! Chui kubwa! Ni kuja!" Please help us! Nundu! It's coming! Another shock, this time to the stomach.

"Wewe ni nani"

"Fenyang"

"Nzuri. Ambapo ni kijiji yako? Ambapo ni kampuni ya Shaman yako?" Good. Where is your village? Where is your Shaman?

At these questions Fenyang looked down on himself as if in shame, but, Abel could tell, it was pure, unadulterated grief. "Wafu. Wao wote. Chui kubwa alikuja kwa ajili yao katika usiku." Dead. All of them. The nundu came for them in the night.

And Fenyang broke. Tears streamed down his face as he mourned the deaths of his friends, family, neighbors, of everyone he had ever known. Abel and Lilith allowed the man his grief, they knew what it was like to lose everything. It was agony, in its purest form, it was something that never healed. Never. However, this type of agony was completely different for a Crusnik than for a human, as exampled when, suddenly Fenyang slammed a hand to his chest, the blood vessels in his eyes ruptured, his breathing became course and uneven, and then, as sudenly as it happened, it went, and Fenyang's eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground. Thinking fast Abel placed his hands upon Fenyang's abdomen, his hands the ethereal green that came with healing magic but it was no use. Fenyang was dead, cause of death a shattered heart.

Abel sighed and silently prayed for the man while placing a hand on his head drawing all of the memories of life from Fenyang before his soul left that plane of existence. The head rush was staggering, but not unbearable. He saw Fenyang as a boy playing with his mother and father, felt the joy of going on Fenyang's first hunt, fell in love with Fenyang's wife, experienced the pleasure of their wedding night, fell in love again with the birth of their first child, Aailyah, and countless other things, and, suddenly, terror, pain, rage, desperation, and finally... content. Abel gasped and pulled his hand back and sobbed and sobbed. Lilith was by his side in an instant cooing words of comfort into his ear while she embraced him. He wailed like a baby for almost thirty minutes before he finally came back to himself, even so the tears did not stop. "It's never easy, Abe. The Mind Drain will always have this kind of effect on the user; you just have to keep yourself in the back of your mind, you have to remember who you are." Lilith whispered so low that Abel could barely hear.

"I know, Lil, but it still hurts. From Fenyang's memory the Shaman was still alive when he bolted from the village. We need to find him, and help him if we can."

"Lead the way."

They took off running, not even bothering to take flight and within two minutes they had crossed almost forty miles. Lilith couldn't believe that Fenyang could have gone so far with the injuries that he had sustained, but Abel knew better, Fenyang had been a hunter capable for running for three days and nights without rest or drink. When they came upon the village what they saw was astonishing, there was not a single hut left standing and the blood was so thick that it appeared to be forever stained to the earth. But they could hear the sounds of struggle and bolted towards its source. Another three miles, less than a few seconds, to the Crusniks, and Abel and Lilith found themselves witness to what was possibly the most amazing feats of natural magic ever to be seen since the war with the wizards. Before them was an ancient man who was emaciated to toe point of being naught but skin and bone, with only a loin cloth for decency, and a silver beard upon his face. In his hands he held a staff, much like the one that had been in Odin's possession, he held it in front of him as if to defend against something, and it wasn't long, more like instantaneouly, that they noticed what he was defending against. Before the Shaman was a leopard of gargantuan proportion, standing at approximately twenty feet tall at the shoulder and almost thirty feet long, the nundu easily dwarfed even the largest elephant, and it was locked in a heated stare down with a man half Abel's size and probably close to his age.

The two stared each other down for what seemed an eternity, and then, without warning, the nundu pounced. The Shaman reacted in an instant, bringing up his staff, and with it the sound of raw electricity pulled from the very air, and smashed its end into the nundu's head sending it skidding fifty feet across the savannahs. The nundu lay there motionless for a time dazed at the blow it had taken, and it was this moment that the Shaman took advantage of. Slamming the butt of his staff into the ground he channeled the magic of nature and bent it to his will causing three great pillars of rock to rise from the ground and encase the beast in a fifty foot tall pyramid. The nundu, even though it was out of sight, could be clearly heard, and it was enraged. Its claws grated against its stone prison in desperate attempts to escape and massacre the one who dared confine it. But as the first cracks appeared on the outside of the stone the Shaman brought his staff up and slammed it once more into the earth. There was calm, even from within the stone as the nundu sensed imminent danger, and it came swiftly. An earthen serpent erupted from the ground and posed itself to strike, and the Shaman mirrored its movements, in complete control. The Shaman's final motion was... unimpressive, to say the least, a simply swing of his staff, much like if one were to bring down a sledge hammer on a rock, however the result was awe inspiring. The massive snake mirroring its master came down and swallowed the nundu's tomb whole while burrowing itself far into the depths of bedrock that lay below, and, as if there was nothing out of sort only five seconds earlier, all was calm.

Abel and Lilith stood in awe of the man before them, they watched him as his shoulders slumped and he fell to his knees, but just as he was to collapse, he was caught by both immortals who laid him down upon the nearby grass. "Malaika! Kuja kwa ajili yangu, saa ya kufa kwangu! Mimi sasa kukamilisha!" Angels! Come for me at the hour of my death! I am now complete!"

"Nenda kwa amani, Jasiri Mmoja, na inaweza miungu tabasamu juu yenu." Go in peace, Brave One, and may the gods smile on you. As Lilith and Abel incanted this the Shaman who lay before them turned to stone and crumpled away to the ground.

In the moments after the Shaman's death Abel and Lilith surveyed the area, looking for anything to salvage from the ruined village, and it was while they were searching that they heard it, a high whine, the call of an animal for its mother. Thanks to their impeccable senses the search was not long, buried beneath the wreckage was a white, lion sized cat with black spots along its body, it was a nundu cub, and it was injured. "Of course, now I understand, she was merely trying to protect her child."

Abel approached the creature with caution, baby or not it still had fangs and claws, and when he drew near the cub whined and laid low,trying to hide from its perceived threat, but Abel reached out and placed his palm upon the creature's head and transfered feelings of calm to the cub. Slowly, she relaxed, Abel knew it was a she because the Mind Drain technique while mainly a one way connection could not stop some small back flow of knowledge, and she leaned into his touch. "Would you like to come with me?" Her answer was to snuggle closer," I'll take that as a yes. You need a name." She looked at him, and he at her, "Stelmaria."

Lilith who was watching from a few paces away could only shake her head and roll her eyes, "Really, Abel? Only you would make friends with a creature that could swallow us whole when it grows up." But Abel didn't hear her, he only smiled at his new friend and began to heal the small wounds along her body. "I do like that name though, Abel. Stelmaria, huh has a nice ring to it."

**OMG DONE! Sorry about the ending I know it seemed kinda rushed but thats cause it kinda was, sorry. Its late right now, that's no excuse but still. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and leave me a comment, did you love it did you hate it, that sorta thing, okay? :) Until next time, PaladinKing, Signing off.**


End file.
